In which Loki and Balder overstep the sibling boundary
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: A collection of short, non-successive oneshots of the Baldoki variety. Rated T for now but may become M in later chapters. Balder/Loki.


_I really shouldn't be starting any more stories at the moment, given that I'm in the middle of a two-week exam period and I already have two other incomplete stories on the go. But stfu school/commitments/priorities, Baldoki is more important than education. This isn't really going to be a story as such, more like random Balder/Loki oneshots set in various AUs_. _This one starts from when the Norsebros are young and introduces the cuteness._

"Brother, come look! Look what I've done!" cried a tiny Balder, toddling towards Loki with a large piece of parchment in his grip. With his free hand, he clutched and tugged at the hem of Loki's emerald green cape, giggling happily. With a small smile, Loki collected the yellowed parchment in his hand and swept his eyes across it, taking in the work of his smaller sibling. In the finest of paint oils, was a beautifully crafted painting of Loki himself in his full regalia, standing tall and proud with his helmet in his hands.

"It is phenomenal, Balder. You may make an artist yet." Loki crooned lovingly, bending over to pinch one of his brother's cherubic cheeks causing the toddler to blush scarlet and let out a warble of laughter. _He is innocent._ Loki thought miserably. _So very innocent. _His small and beautiful brother was completely oblivious to the blackness and the envy that clouded the heart of the older brother that he adored.

"I made it just for you 'Owki!" Balder garbled, before running into Loki and giving him a hug worthy of Valhalla.

The sheer reverence in Balder's voice caused a sting of pain to pulse through Loki's body.

Lies.

That was all he had to offer his younger brother, simply because that was all he had to offer _anyone. _Unlike Thor, Loki didn't have crowds of swooning females all vying for his attention. Odin clearly favoured the golden sibling and that was that. Balder was all Loki had. While the bright and beautiful infant buried himself into Loki's middle, Loki peered at the painting once more.

It was surreal.

Loki looked almost…_gallant._

The bright green eyes in the painting bore into Loki's own ones with a deep truthfulness that he knew he would never attain. He stood with a posture so imperious that Loki scowled in anger. The pretty painting did a marvellous job of lying.

Instantly, Loki felt the familiar creep of anger tiptoeing towards him.

"Is this how you view me, brother?" he asked softly, dangerously. "Do you think me strong and gallant?" With wide and fearful eyes, Balder stepped back and placed his plump little palm onto Loki's clenched fist.

"You're the best, most clever man in all the nine realms!" He cried happily, before pulling Loki's fist up and kissing it. "I love you 'Owki!"

Tears stinging his eyes, Loki snatched his hand away, the action causing Balder to look hurt and surprised. His angelic smile morphed into a confused frown in a matter of seconds. Regardless, Loki continued speaking.

"I am no strong warrior like our dear…_ brother_." Loki spat derisively, shivering at the thought of Thor. "I am Loki, the cowardly trickster, incapable of love or sentiment. And you, little angel, have allowed me to lie to you!" He continued to hiss furiously. He turned away from the terrified infant. His eyes stung with tears which threatened to blind him completely. Anger pulsed through his searing veins and his black loom of hatred only intensified.

Suddenly, the small sniffles and whimpers from behind him caused Loki to burn with shame. _No._ Loki thought firmly. _I may despise myself, but I will not let my little cherub suffer because of it._ At that, Loki turned towards his crying brother and bent down on one knee, placing a hand onto Balder's shoulder.

"Why don't you like my picture 'Owki, I made it just for you! Did I do it wrong? I can make it again!" Balder pleaded miserably, tears running down his face.

Guiltily, Loki lowered his hand to take Balder's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. He used the other to gently wipe the infant's tears away.

"It's perfect, Balder. Just like you."

Slowly, the fires within Loki began to die down and a smile crept onto his face. "Don't listen to Loki when he's angry. He doesn't like himself, so he tries to hurt you to make him feel better. But you won't let him." Loki stated firmly, giving Balder's hands another squeeze. "Please don't let him." He continued more weakly this time. Balder gave Loki a watery smile and pulled his hand to his lips, giving it a kiss.

"Okay 'Owki. I'll do it because you told me to!" Balder giggled proudly, all traces of unhappiness gone from his face.

Loki couldn't help but feel happy.


End file.
